Después de My word is my bond (Español)
by Clickgeniera
Summary: A lo largo de los años Victoria y don Alejandro han podido sospechar de Diego. ¿Y si un día comparten sus sospechas?
1. Chapter 1

Victoria dijo alegramente. - Si fuera el Zorro no se portaría como un niño con esa pierna rota. -

Don Alejandro añadió en el mismo tono. - Si el Zorro tuviera su pierna rota el pueblo de los Ángeles sería el único que sufriría. -

Diego se alejó de allí tragándose su orgullo bajo su mejor sonrisa de don Diego. Cojeando entró en la taberna y se sentó en una de las mesas.

Victoria se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. No estaba bien burlarse de Diego. - Don Alejandro. ¿Cree que he herido sus sentimientos?. -

\- No te preocupes, está acostumbrado a que hablemos así. -

Caminaron juntos hacia la taberna. Victoria parecía preocupada. Don Alejandro le preguntó.

\- ¿En qué piensas?. -

\- No sé, es que al ver caminar a Diego me he dado cuenta de algo. Hoy el Zorro estaba raro. Al luchar creo que cojeaba, y luego no se bajó del caballo para besarme. -

\- Victoria, querida. Deberías ser más discreta en tu relación con él. Creo que se toma demasiadas libertades. -

Victoria enrojeció ligeramente y volvió al tema anterior para tratar de desviar la conversación. - Pero. ¿Y si el Zorro se ha hecho daño. Y si él también tenía, no sé…un tobillo torcido o una pierna rota?. -

\- Sí que sería casualidad. -

Don Alejandro y Victoria se miraron extrañados. La misma idea surgió en sus mentes al mismo tiempo. Una idea que ambos habían tenido antes varias veces y que habían descartado con rapidez. Por fin don Alejandro rompió el silencio.

\- Diego es el hombre más alto de los alrededores, con la posible excepción de el Zorro. ¿Crees que es más alto que él?. -

\- Quizá, o puede que no. El Zorro lleva un sombrero y eso le haría parecer un poco más alto. -

\- Diego tiene los ojos azules. ¿Y el Zorro?. -

\- Azules también. - contestó Victoria sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- ¿Del mismo tono?. -

\- No estoy segura, Diego casi nunca me mira a los ojos. -

\- Creí que érais buenos amigos. -

\- Pensé que no lo hacía porque es tímido. No me lo había planteado. -

Don Alejandro estaba preocupado y Victoria no sabía qué pensar. Fue don Alejandro el que volvió a hablar. - ¿Cuántos hombres altos y con los ojos azules conoces?.

Victoria estaba pensativa. - No pensará que Diego… - No se atrevía a completar la frase en voz alta. Luego volvió a hablar. - Se me ocurre algo. ¿Puede acompañarme a la taberna y esperarme en la cocina?. -

\- Claro. -

Victoria y don Alejandro entraron en la taberna por la puerta de atrás. Don Alejandro se quedó en la cocina, que estaba vacía porque las ayudantes de Victoria aún no habían empezado con la cena. Victoria se dirigió a la escalera. Al atravesar la sala vio a Diego sentado tomando una limonada mientras charlaba con el sargento Mendoza. Ella no se atrevió a mirarlo fijamente mucho rato, pero cada vez estaba más segura. Subió a su habitación.

Al poco rato Victoria se reunió con don Alejandro. - Debe prometerme que no hablará con nadie acerca de lo que le voy a enseñar. -

\- Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra. -

Ella asintió y tendió una mano ligeramente temblorosa hacia él. Al abrirla le mostró un anillo de oro y esmeralda. - ¿Lo reconoce?. -

\- ¡Era de mi esposa!. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?. -

\- El Zorro me lo dio cuando pidió mi mano. Me dijo que era de su madre. -

\- ¿Estáis prometidos?. - dijo don Alejandro tratando de exclamar y bajar la voz al mismo tiempo. Era complicado.

\- Lo voy a matar. - dijo Victoria.

\- Sin duda lo merece, pero. ¿Podrías antes casarte con él y darme unos cuantos nietos?. -

\- Si hago eso ya no querré matarlo. -

\- Pues me alegro. Es mi único hijo. -

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a la hacienda y hablamos allí?. Tiene la pierna rota. No podrá escapar. -

\- ¿Seguro que no podrá?. Hoy no puedo. Viene la diligencia, y espero a dos pasajeros que van a quedarse a pasar la noche. -

\- Bueno, pues mañana. -

\- Está bien. Pero lléveselo de aquí, porque si lo veo ahí fuera no sé lo que le hago. ¿Usted no le va a decir nada?. -

\- Pues estaba muy enfadado con él, pero al verte creo que prefiero que no sospeche que lo sabemos. No quiero que lo mates, pero sí que le hagamos sudar un poco. -

Victoria miró a don Alejandro con admiración. - Sí, creo que esa es una estupenda idea. -

Don Alejandro salió de la cocina y se reunió con Diego.

\- ¿Estabas en la cocina?. -

\- Sí, Victoria necesitaba una pequeña ayuda y como tú estás dolorido me ofrecí a echarle una mano. ¿Nos vamos para casa?. Pareces cansado. -

\- Sí, gracias, me gustaría irme a casa, pero no me he despedido de Victoria. -

\- No te preocupes, seguro que ella lo entenderá. Ahora está muy ocupada empezando a preparar la cena. -

Se dirigieron a la carreta y volvieron a la hacienda.

Diego se fue a la cama pronto. Se levantó bastante temprano y se pasó el día descansando. Por la tarde se sentó en la biblioteca con la pierna apoyada en un taburete leyendo uno de los libros que había recibido en la última remesa que llegó de España. Se encontraba relajado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No sospechaba lo que se le venía encima.

Oyó pasos y voces acercándose. Su padre entró en la biblioteca seguido de Victoria. Ella lo miró muy atenta y en su mirada vio cuanto se alegraba de verla. Se recordó a sí misma que estaba muy enfadada con él. ¿O no?.

\- Victoria, qué agradable sorpresa. - Diego hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la pierna se lo impidió y volvió a caer en la silla.

\- Hijo, no te levantes. Victoria es una vieja amiga, no hace falta que seas tan solemne. -

Victoria miró a don Alejandro pensando que lo de "vieja amiga" no le había gustado nada. - Tu padre me ha invitado a cenar, y he aprovechado la ocasión porque quería venir a ver cómo te encuentras. Ayer parecía que te dolía bastante. -

\- Estoy mucho mejor Victoria. Gracias. -

Victoria se acercó a él y le ayudó a poner la pierna sobre el taburete. Tiró con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que diera un respingo. - Perdona mi torpeza Diego. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por no hacerte daño. - Era casi la misma frase que le dijo él a ella cuando en su cueva la obligó a girar en la silla tratando de evitar que viera a Felipe. Diego la miró fijamente.

\- También quería disculparme por el comentario que hice. No pretendía ofenderte. - añadió Victoria.

Diego parecía conmovido, y por un momento Victoria vio una expresión de ternura en su mirada. - No era necesario. Pero te lo agradezco de corazón. -

De repende Victoria se levantó y de nuevo trató de recordar que seguía enfadada. Le estaba resultando muy difícil. Entonces cambió de conversación. - El Zorro ayer estuvo magnífico. Aunque me dio la sensación de que le pasaba algo raro. -

\- ¿En qué sentido?. - preguntó don Alejandro.

\- Bueno, parecía que tenía algún problema. No combatía como otros días. -

\- ¿Crees que se hizo daño?. -

\- Pues es posible. Al fin y al cabo hay un hombre de carne y hueso tras esa máscara y puede hacerse daño como todo el mundo. ¿Qué opinas Diego?. -

\- Supongo que es muy posible. -

Don Alejandro miraba a Diego directamente. - Aunque si sale a cabalgar cuando no está en plenas facultades estaría haciendo una estupidez. ¿Crees que el Zorro es un idiota?. -

\- Quizá no quería salir y lo hizo porque Victoria estaba en peligro. -

\- Bueno, eso lo convertiría en un idiota muy enamorado. ¿Qué opinas Victoria?. -

\- No entiendo por qué tanto interés en hablar de el Zorro. - Dijo Diego a la defensiva.

Don Alejandro intervino. - Tienes razón. Mejor hablamos de ti. No entiendo por qué te dolía tanto la pierna ayer. Por la mañana parecia que estabas mucho mejor. -

\- No sé, quizá simplemente pisé mal y me resentí un poco. -

\- Puede ser. Pero sigo sin entender bien tu estado de salud. Pareces sano y vigoroso, y sin embargo hay días que estás muy cansado. No me explico cómo tus estudios pueden agotarte de esa manera. -

Diego no sabía qué responder a eso. Su mirada iba de don Alejandro a Victoria con la expresión de un niño al que han pillado robando pasteles en la cocina.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Diego?. - preguntó su padre.

\- ¿Y a vosotros?. Estais un poco raros. -

\- No sé decirte. ¿Como si te estuviéramos ocultando algo?. -

\- Es que tu padre y yo también nos estábamos preguntando por qué tienes la musculatura tan desarrollada si pasas tanto tiempo leyendo y tocando el piano. - dijo Victoria poniéndole una mano en el brazo y palpándolo con descaro. Diego se volvió hacia ella con cara de susto, así que se perdió la sonrisa que don Alejandro no pudo disimular al ver su reacción.

\- Bueno, también trabajo en la hacienda. -

\- Mucho menos que Antonio o Ramiro y no tienen esos brazos. - aportó don Alejandro. - La verdad es que es asombroso lo que te pareces a el Zorro. Tienes su misma estatura. Su misma complexión. -

Victoria arrastró una silla y se sentó al lado de Diego. Le hizo girar la cabeza y lo miró a poca distancia. -Es curioso. También tienes su mismo bigote y su mismo color de ojos. - Diego ni siquiera parpadeaba. Entonces Victoria lo besó. Diego no pudo evitar responder al beso, pero unos segundos después se echó atrás apartándose un poco.

\- Y definitivamente besas igual que él. - sentenció Victoria.

La cara de terror de Diego les ablandó un poco.

\- Vais a necesitar una carabina. Victoria. ¿La boda te viene bien en dos meses?. -

\- ¿No puede ser antes?. Creo que ya he esperado bastante. -

\- No sé. Creo que necesitará ese tiempo para que su pierna esté recuperada del todo y así no tendrá que cojear hacia el altar. Además habrá que arreglar tu ruptura pública con el Zorro para evitar que el alcalde sospeche. -

Diego seguía sin articular palabra. Victoria lo miró. - Aún no has confesado. ¿No tienes algo que contarnos?. -

\- Soy el Zorro. - admitió al fin.

Don Alejandro y Victoria lo miraron muy serios.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que nos vas a decir?. - dijo su padre.

\- Si vais a gritarme mejor vamos a un sitio más discreto. - Apoyándose en su bastón se levantó y pulsó el mecanismo de la chimenea. Con un gesto los invitó a entrar.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y bajaron las escaleras hasta la guarida de el Zorro.

Don Alejandro se fijó en el establo vacío. - ¿Dónde está el caballo?. -

\- Felipe ha salido a ejercitarlo. No puede estar todo el día encerrado. -

\- Felipe. Debí imaginarlo. Ahora quítate la camisa. -

Diego se sorprendió ante esta petición. - Victoria está aquí. -

\- Bueno, es tu prometida. No creo que se oponga. - Don Alejandro la miró y ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya he reconocido que soy el Zorro. ¿Qué más quieres?. -

\- Quiero saber el precio que has estado pagando. Quítate la camisa. -

Él obedeció, y su padre y Victoria pudieron ver las cicatrices sobre su espalda, pecho, abdomen y brazos.

\- Parece que no todos los bandidos y soldados son tan torpes después de todo. Supongo que hay más cicatrices que no vemos, pero dejaré que las descubra Victoria en vuestra noche de bodas. -

Diego se volvió a poner la camisa. Su padre se fijó en que estaba un poco pálido. Se apoyaba sobre la pierna sana y trataba de soportar parte de su peso en la pared.

\- Siéntate. No tengo intención de torturarte. -

\- Gracias. - dijo él mientras se sentaba utilizando el escritorio como apoyo. No se arevía a mirarlos directamente. - Siento no habéroslo dicho. Intentaba protegeros. -

\- Jamás habría permitido que corrieras tanto riesgo. -

\- Podríamos haberte ayudado. - dijo Victoria.

\- ¿Y compartir mi destino si alguien me descubría?. - dijo Diego alzando la vista hacia ella.

\- Vas a tener que contarnos muchas cosas. Pero antes vas a escuchar mi opinión. -

Diego se irguió en la silla, mirando a su padre a los ojos. Dispuesto a afrontar lo que quisiera decirle.

El tono de su padre cuando empezó a hablar era grave. - No tienes ni idea de como me siento ahora mismo. Lo que has hecho ha sido irresponsable y me duele que no confiaras en mí. - Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar sus ideas. - Sin embargo creo que no podría sentirme más orgulloso de ti. -

Diego tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Parpadeó cuando notó lágrimas en sus ojos. - Gracias padre. -

\- No, gracias a ti. - le respondió emocionado.

\- Yo también quiero decir algo. - dijo Victoria. Diego se volvió hacia ella.

\- Eres un mentiroso. -

\- Tienes razón. Perdóname. -

\- Yo también estoy enfadada y dolida. Y además quiero añadir que lo siento mucho Diego. -

Él se quedó sorprendido ante esta frase. - Soy yo el que debe disculparse. -

\- No es cierto. Me he burlado de ti muchas veces. Te he obligado a salir a cabalgar con la pierna rota. -

\- No podías saberlo porque yo no te lo dije. -

\- ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo o era otra mentira?. -

\- No lo era. Es lo que más deseo. Ser tu esposo. Formar una familia. Tener una vida a tu lado. -

\- ¿Y dejar de arriesgarte?. -

\- Mi vida te pertenece. No tengo derecho a arriesgarla nunca más. Solo pídemelo y el Zorro desaparecerá. - la miró esperanzado. - Mi padre tiene razón, soy un idiota muy enamorado de ti, ahora y sé que tú también me quieres. Me has besado, y estabas hablando de nuestra boda. Estás enfadada, pero si no me quisieras no estarías aquí, y no sabes lo que eso significa para mí. -

Ella pensó que efectivamente iban a necesitar una carabina. ¿Cómo podían castigarle cuando era pequeño?. - preguntó dirigiéndose a don Alejandro.

\- Pues era bastante difícil cuando ponía esa mirada. -

La puerta de la colina se abrió y Felipe entró montando a Tornado. Al ver a don Alejandro y Victoria allí sonrió algo nervioso y los saludó con la mano.

\- Ahora sí que estamos todos – dijo don Alejandro. - Será mejor que subamos a cenar o María se enfadará con nosotros. Después de cenar nos reuniremos en la biblioteca. Hay que tomar muchas decisiones. - se volvió a mirar a Diego. - Y esta vez las tomaremos juntos. -


	2. Chapter 2

La cena fue un poco extraña, todos parecían sentirse incómodos y no encontraban un tema de conversación adecuado. Al terminar se reunieron en la biblioteca. Los dos únicos criados que vivían en la hacienda se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, así que era seguro hablar.

Diego se sentó en el sillón, con la pierna extendida sobre una silla. Victoria se sentó en una silla justo frente a él. A ratos todavía lo miraba algo incrédula, preguntándose cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Don Alejandro se sirvió un vaso de vino y se sentó en una silla al lado de Victoria, también frente a Diego. Felipe se encontraba tras ellos, apoyado en la pared y tratando de pasar desapercibido.

\- Bueno. - dijo Diego. - ¿Por dónde empezamos?. -

\- Por lo más importante, por supuesto. - respondió su padre.

\- ¿Que es…? -

\- Cómo vamos a conseguir que os caséis. - dijo don Alejandro como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Eso es lo más importante?. -

\- ¡Desde luego que sí! - exclamó Victoria mientras don Alejandro asentía.

\- De acuerdo, hablemos de la boda. -

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en como casarte con ella sin esperar a que el Zorro ya no sea necesario? -

\- Cientos de veces. - respondió Diego con calma pero con firmeza.

\- ¿Y has llegado a alguna conclusión?. -

\- Si lo hubiera hecho ya estaríamos casados. - aquello hizo sonreir a Victoria.

\- Hazme un resumen de lo que se te ha ido ocurriendo, a ver si podemos empezar a trabajar desde ahí. -

\- Buena idea. El problema principal es que nadie se creería que Victoria, después de estar tanto tiempo enamorada de el Zorro, se conformaría con alguien como yo. Si ella muestra interés por mí el alcalde se podría dar cuenta de quién soy. Podríamos fingir que el Zorro ha muerto, y que Victoria no ha tenido más remedio que pasar página, pero sin un cuerpo siempre quedarían dudas. También Victoria podría decir que se ha cansado de esperar y quiere formar una familia, como pasó cuando casi se casa con Juan. - Victoria se ruborizó. - Pero en los dos casos sería raro que me considerara un candidato aceptable. La última opción sería un escándalo que obligara a Victoria a casarse con quien estuviera disponible para evitar la ruina, pero la verdad es que no me gusta ni siquiera considerarlo. -

\- Desde luego la tercera opción queda descartada. - dijo Victoria.

\- ¿Y cómo pensabas explicar que tú superaras tu reticencia a casarte?. - preguntó don Alejandro.

\- Pensaba decir que llevo años enamorado de ella sin atreverme a decírselo, y que ese era el motivo de mi falta de interés por casarme. -

\- Pero eso es cierto. ¿No?- dijo Victoria.

\- Precisamente por eso resultaría convincente, siempre es mejor exagerar la verdad que mentir directamente, y como prueba de que te quiero puedo mirarte embobado durante horas. - Diego le dedicó a su mirada más tierna.

\- No hace falta que practiques ahora. - dijo don Alejandro algo incómodo. - Bueno, tal vez haya alguna manera de combinar las ideas de un desengaño y un escándalo. - reflexionó.

\- No hablarás en serio. - se preocupó Diego.

\- No pensaba en nada grave, solo en ponerte en una situación comprometida. Victoria parecería una mujer despechada que estaría aprovechando la oportunidad de casarse con un buen partido. Tú, quedarías como un tonto, pero no tendrías más remedio que casarte. -

\- Sí, estoy segura de que puedes parecer aún más tonto de lo habitual solo con que te esfuerces un poco. - dijo Victoria.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza, procuraré no decepcionarte. -

Don Alejandro se volvió hacia Victoria. - Creo que podrías romper con el Zorro y luego, sabiendo que Diego siente algo por ti te resultaría fácil seducirlo. Al fin y al cabo es el soltero más cotizado de los alrededores. -

Diego lo interrumpió. - Reconozco que me gusta sentir que me apreciáis. Respecto al plan estoy a favor, sobre todo con la parte en la que ella me seduce, pero antes de que sigamos con esta conversación creo que tengo que deciros algo acerca de Felipe. -

\- Ya sé que lo que decimos no es muy adecuado para él, pero el caso es que solo puede saber lo que estás diciendo tú. -

Felipe llevaba rato aguantando la risa. Diego lo miró y Felipe le hizo unas señas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- El caso es que en realidad sí que puede oír lo que decimos. -

Don Alejandro y Victoria se giraron hacia él asombrados.

\- Recuperó el oído meses antes de que yo volviera de Madrid. - añadió.

\- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que contarnos? - preguntó don Alejandro atónito.

\- Seguramente, pero ahora mismo no caigo. Si surge algo más ya os voy diciendo. -

Casi dos horas después don Alejandro se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

\- Tendremos que dejar la conversación aquí, Victoria tiene que volver a la taberna. -

\- Tiene razón don Alejandro. Mañana debo levantarme a la hora de siempre. -

\- Pediré a Ramiro que te acompañe al pueblo, una mujer no debe ir sola de noche. -

\- He hecho este trayecto cientos de veces. -

\- Debo insistir, tu seguridad es muy importante para nosotros. - respondió don Alejandro con firmeza. Diego asintió.

\- Antes me gustaría hablar con Victoria un momento a solas. - añadió Diego. - Es importante. -

\- Está bien, Ramiro se acercará a la puerta y traerá también tu yegua. -

Felipe y don Alejandro salieron de la biblioteca y Diego se puso en pie.

\- No hace falta que te levantes. - le dijo Victoria.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Con la pierna así es imposible que me arrodille. -

Victoria sonrió. - ¿Vas a pedirme otra vez que me case contigo?. -

\- Si no lo hago no acaberé de creérmelo. -

\- Tiene poca emoción, ya sabes la respuesta. Por lo visto soy una solterona muy desesperada. -

\- Entonces tengo muchas posibilidades, todo el mundo sabe que soy un buen partido. - Cogió las manos de Victoria entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Me harás el honor de ser mi esposa?. -

\- Sí, me casaré contigo. - Se besaron más despacio que la vez anterior.

\- Tienes que irte. - susurró él. - Pero pronto estaremos casados y no te dejaré marchar nunca más.

Victoria se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia él. - Te quiero Diego. -

\- Gracias por decírmelo. Yo también te quiero. -

\- Pero si ya lo sabías. -

\- Aún así no sabes cuánto necesitabo oírlo. -


	3. Chapter 3

Por la mañana Diego fue a los Ángeles en la carreta. Estuvo toda la mañana trabajando en el periódico y se pasó a comer por la taberna cuando la mayoría de los clientes ya estaban terminando.

\- Victoria, tengo una carta para doña Corazón. Podemos discutirla cuando cierres por la siesta. - le dijo cuando ella se acercó a atenderlo. Victoria cogió la carta con una sonrisa. - Tendrías que haber venido antes, casi no me queda nada para comer. Puedo prepararte algo si quieres -

\- Me conformaré con lo que tengas hecho. No quiero molestar. -

\- No molestas, Diego, no te preocupes. - Ella fue hacia la cocina y esta vez Diego la siguió con la mirada, sin tratar de disimular. Su gesto no pasó inadvertido para algunos de los clientes de la taberna, entre ellos don Emilio, el amigo de su padre.

Al día siguiente, don Alejandro y Felipe estaban pidiendo algo para comer en la taberna cuando don Emilio se acercó a ellos. - Buenos días. -

\- Buenos días Emilio. -

\- ¿Tu hijo va a venir a comer con vosotros?. -

\- No creo que venga. Le dije que comeríamos aquí, pero se le habrá olvidado. Estará preparando alguno de esos artículos científicos que solo entiende él. -

\- Lo vi ayer, vino a comer casi a la hora de la siesta. -

\- Bueno, él tiene sus propios horarios. Se distrae con lo que está haciendo y no mira el reloj. Quiere sacar una edición del periódico para mañana. -

\- Quizá lo que quería ayer era estar a solas con la señorita. Creo que se quedó un rato después de que ella cerrara. -

\- Victoria y él son buenos amigos. Se conocen desde la infancia. -

\- Pues no la miraba como a una niña, te lo puedo asegurar. -

\- Me parece que exageras. -

\- Allá tú, pero yo le advertiría que no es buena idea rondar a la novia de el Zorro. A ver si le va a pasar algo peor que una pierna rota. -

En aquel momento Victoria se acercaba con una bandeja que contenía la comida de don Alejandro y Felipe.

\- ¿Una pierna rota? ¿Hablaban de Diego?. Antes casi se queda sin comer. Llegó muy tarde y casi no me quedaba nada. -

\- Ya sabes cómo es cuando está leyendo o escribiendo algo que le interesa. -

\- ¿Hoy también está en el periódico?. Podría acercarle una cesta con algo. Así no tendría que hacer tantos viajes con esa pierna rota. -

\- Sí que está allí, y seguro que te lo agradece. - contestó don Alejandro.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. - añadió don Emilio sonriendo. Victoria fingió que no había entendido a qué se refería.

\- Aunque quizá no deberías mimarlo tanto. - dijo don Alejandro.

\- Pues yo creo que fue muy valiente y que se merece algo de atención. Al fin y al cabo se hizo daño ayudando a los demás. - dijo Victoria ante el asombro de muchos de los presentes.

\- Ya le dije que deje las heroicidades a el Zorro. Seguro que él no habría acabado con una pierna rota. -

\- Seguramente, pero el Zorro no estaba ahí para ayudar. No digo que sea culpa suya, no puede estar en todas partes, pero deberíamos tomar ejemplo de Diego y actuar por nosotros mismos en vez de esperar que vengan a rescatarnos. El Zorro es muy valiente, pero no siempre se puede contar con él. Y además, tiene más mérito ser valiente cuando tienes muchas posibilidades de resultar herido. - dicho esto se retiró a la cocina.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando la mayoría de los clientes estaban atendidos, Victoria cruzó la sala con una cesta y se dirigió a las oficinas de El Guardián. Llamó a la puerta y entró decidida.

\- Hola Diego, te traigo algo para comer. - dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias Victoria. - Diego apartó unos cuantos papeles de encima de la mesa para hacer sitio a la cesta. - Veamos qué me has traído. -

Ella dejó la cesta sobre la mesa y él la cogió de una muñeca y tiró de ella haciéndola caer sobre su regazo, en el lado opuesto a su pierna herida. -

\- Me parece que voy a decidirme por el plato especial del día. - dijo antes de besarla.

Tras unos momentos ella se separó. - Podría entrar alguien. -

Él la soltó de mala gana. - Sí, y arruinaríamos mi imagen de ingenuo enamorado sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito. -

\- Además lo estamos haciendo al revés. Soy yo la que te tiene que seducir a ti. ¿Te acuerdas?. - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Es exactamente lo que acaba de suceder. Me has seducido. -

\- No es verdad, no he hecho nada fuera de lo común. -

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. Has venido hasta aquí. Me has mirado. ¡Y has sonreído!.

\- ¿Eso es suficiente?. -

\- Por supuesto. Lo tienes fácil, una sonrisa y estoy perdido. -

Victoria se rió y él la miró muy serio. - ¿Lo ves querida?. Lo estás haciendo otra vez. Eres incorregible. -

Ella volvió a la taberna con una leve sonrisa.

Tras unos cuantos días más viéndose en la taberna y en la oficina del periódico todo el pueblo murmuraba. Felipe les informó de lo que había oído en el mercado.

\- Bien, creo que podemos pasar a la segunda parte del plan. Tal y como lo hemos ensayado. - dijo don Alejandro con entusiarmo.

\- No me acaba de convencer que Felipe intervenga. Creo que es peligroso. - protestó Diego.

\- Sí, las cosas se ven de otra manera cuando es alguien que te importa el que se arriesga, pero creo que el peligro es mínimo. Solo hay que esperar a la oportunidad adecuada. -

Una semana después don Alejandro y Diego cogieron la carreta para ir a la taberna a cenar. Estaba casi llena, pero solo dos de los soldados y el alcalde llevaban uniforme. Los demás soldados estaban de guardia o en unas maniobras. Los de la Vega se sentaron en su mesa habitual y cuando los vio Victoria se acercó a ellos personalmente en lugar de dejar que los atendiera una de sus ayudantes. Diego la miró con una sonrisa un poco tonta.

Victoria se interesó por Diego. - ¿Qué tal va tu pierna?. -

La cara de Diego se iluminó. - Mucho mejor, gracias, el médico dice que en un par de semanas podré empezar a ejercitarla y hacer vida normal. -

\- Tomaremos enchiladas y zumo de naranja. - pidió don Alejandro.

Diego no apartaba la vista de ella y Victoria lo miraba un poco extrañada. Tardó unos segundos en contestar. - Enseguida. -

Se retiró a la cocina, y al volver Diego seguía mirándola fijamente. Ella se distrajo y derramó parte de la comida sobre Diego, manchando su chaqueta.

\- Cuanto lo siento. Acompáñame a la cocina, a ver qué podemos hacer. -

\- No te preocupes, no es nada. -

\- Ven a que le ponga un poco de jabón para evitar que la mancha se incruste. Si no Adela se va a enfadar conmigo cuando tenga que lavarla. -

\- Está bien. - Diego se levantó y con ayuda de su bastón la siguió a la cocina.

Unos minutos después se oyó claramente a Victoria gritar en la cocina. - ¡Déjalo en paz, solo estaba ayudándole con una mancha!. -

La voz del Zorro también salió de la cocina. - Supongo que se manchó él mismo para tener la oportunidad de estar contigo a solas. - la taberna se quedó en silencio y todos los presentes miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

\- Le aseguro que no, señor, fue un accidente. - respondió Diego.

\- No me he dirigido a usted, don Diego, sino a la señorita. - gritó el Zorro enfadado.

\- Fui yo la que le manchó la chaqueta sin quere, y deja ahora mismo de gritarnos. - exclamó Victoria indignada.

\- Sí, seria raro que él hiciera algo más que mirarte con cara de bobo. - respondió el Zorro.

El alcalde miró a los dos soldados que había en la taberna, pero ninguno de ellos tenía un fusil. Les indicó por señas que fueran hacia la cocina.

\- Oiga, señor Zorro, no sé en qué le he ofendido a usted, pero le ruego que no hable de mí en esos términos. - se quejó Diego.

\- ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto don Diego. Va a enfrentarse a mí?. -

\- No creo que esa sea una opción, la verdad. -

\- ¿Lo ves Victoria?. No es más que un cobarde. No sé qué has visto en él. -

\- Es mi amigo, y no consentiré que lo insultes y lo amenaces. - dijo Victoria.

\- No es solo tu amigo. He visto como lo miras. ¿Por qué tanto interés últimamente?. Quieres tenerlo de reserva por si decides romper conmigo?. ¿Crees que se casaría contigo?. -

\- No seas absurto. Y ahora que lo dices no sé si puedo romper contigo porque no tengo claro que haya algo serio entre nosotros. -

Diego vio los pies de los tres hombres que se encontraban justo detrás de la cortina y le hizo varias señas a Felipe, que estaba vestido de Zorro. Señaló un punto y contó hasta tres con los dedos. Felipe y él golpearon la cortina a la vez, derribando a los dos soldados que se encontraban detrás dejándolos sin sentido y haciendo que cayeran sobre el alcalde que estaba justo a continuación.

\- No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, señor alcalde. - dijo el Zorro. - Por supuesto que hay algo entre nosotros. Un día me quitaré esta máscara y dejarás esta taberna para que estemos juntos. Empezaremos una nueva vida lejos de este pueblo. -

\- ¿Y qué pasa con mi taberna y con mis amigos?. Mi vida está aquí. -

\- No pensarás seguir siendo amiga de este torpe. No lo consentiré. -

\- Oiga, no creo que sea forma de hablar a la señorita. Ni aunque fuera ya su marido, que no es el caso. - se oyó decir a Diego.

\- ¡Cállate!. - dijeron el Zorro y Victoria al mismo tiempo.

\- No puedo creer que esta sea la primera conversación seria que tenemos. Jamás había pensado que me obligarías a renunciar a las personas que me importan. -

\- Así que reconoces que él te importa. - el tono de el Zorro estaba cargado de furia.

\- Pues claro que me importa, es mi mejor amigo y siempre está cuando lo necesito, no como tú, que nunca sé como encontrarte. -

El alcalde por fin se desembarazó de los soldados caídos y se levantó del suelo furioso, desenvainando su espada. Diego lo oyó desde la cocina y parecía preocupado. Hizo señas a Felipe para que se colocara a un lado de la puerta.

. Tendrás que elegir entre él y yo. -

En ese momento el alcalde atravesó la cortina avanzando hacia el frente, pero delante de él solo vio a Diego. Felipe se encontraba a un lado y lo desarmó de un solo golpe de espada. Lo golpeó lanzándolo de nuevo a la sala de la taberna y tiró la espada por la puerta de atrás.

\- Por segunda vez le pido que no interrumpa, alcalde. - dijo el Zorro cuando de Soto estaba de nuevo al otro lado de la cortina.

\- No es solo Diego. Don Alejandro es como un padre para mí. ¿Tampoco me vas a permitir seguir viéndolo?. -

\- Ya no lo necesitarás, tendremos nuestra propia familia. -

\- Si me obligas a elegir entre tú y todo lo demás creo que no tengo otra opción. Será mejor que te vayas. -

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio. -

\- ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega tanto tiempo?. Se preguntó Victoria con amargura.

\- Ven conmigo y hablaremos de todo esto. -

\- ¿Y arruinar mi reputación quedándonos a solas?. Te he dicho muchas veces que no voy a ir contigo a quién sabe dónde sin estar casados. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?. -

Durante un momento la taberna quedó en silencio.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, no pienso ir! - gritó Victoria.

\- Ya ha oído a la señorita. - dijo Diego con una firmeza muy poco propia de él.

\- Apártese de ahí, don Diego. - dijo el Zorro con voz amenazante.

Diego miró a Felipe y asintió con la cabeza. Felipe pareció dudar, pero Victoria dijo en voz muy baja. - ¡Vamos!. Y Felipe golpeó a Diego en la cara, a un lado del ojo derecho. Diego cayó a través de la cortina justo encima del alcalde. Victoria salió detrás de él, seguida por el Zorro y se arrodilló a su lado.

\- ¡Diego!. ¿Estás herido?. Tu pierna.

\- La pierna está bien, he caído del otro lado y más o menos en blando. - dijo Diego levantándose un poco aturdido mientras se apoyaba en las costillas del alcalde, que gruñó dolorido.

El Zorro los miraba sin saber qué hacer. El alcalde por fin reaccionó. - ¡Soldados!. -

Victoria se volvió hacia el Zorro y dijo con voz fría. - Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas. -

El Zorro se dirigió a la cocina y unos instantes después se oyó el galope de un caballo.

Don Alejandro ya estaba al lado de Diego y lo ayudó a sentarse en una mesa. - ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?. Primero te pones delante de un toro y ahora entre el Zorro y Victoria. ¿Es que quieres que te maten?. -

\- Nadie debería hablar así a Victoria. - refunfuñó Diego con obstinación.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a casa, ese ojo se te está hinchando. -

Diego se dio cuenta de que el ojo del alcalde también se estaba hinchando, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Victoria corrió a la cocina y volvió con un trapo mojado en agua fría. Se lo puso a Diego sobre el ojp con suavidad. Don Alejandro se dirigió a ella. - ¿Crees que el Zorro le hará daño?. - dijo preocupado.

\- No lo habría creído posible, pero ahora no sé qué pensar. - respondió ella en el mismo tono.

\- No creeréis realmente que estoy en peligro. - dijo Diego claramente asustado.

\- Creo que deberíamos tomar precauciones. - dijo don Alejandro mirando a su hijo. Se giró hacia de Soto, que ya había recuperado la compostura. - Alcalde, debería usted proteger la hacienda. -

\- No creo que sea necesario. Al fin y al cabo el Zorro nunca ha matado a nadie a sangre fría. - dijo el alcalde con desdén.

\- Un hombre celoso podría hacer cualquier cosa. - respondió don Alejandro.

\- ¿Celoso?. ¿De mí?. - Preguntó Diego incrédulo.

\- Vámonos ya. - dijo don Alejandro tirando de él para que se levantara.

\- Un momento. - dijo Victoria antes de volver a entrar en la cocina para volver a salir inmediatamente. - Te dejas tu chaqueta. -

\- Muchas gracias. Buenas noches. - dijo Diego algo aturdido. Mientras iba hacia la salida se volvió a mirar a Victoria y se tropezó con una silla. - Perdón. - dijo sin darse cuenta de que la silla estaba vacía.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos del pueblo don Alejandro no pudo evitar empezar a sonreir. - Menudo número habéis montado entre los tres. -

\- Es lo más raro que he hecho nunca. No sabía que podía discutir conmigo mismo. -

\- Victoria ha estado brillante. ¿Cómo va ese ojo?. -

\- Pues ahora mismo me estoy arrepintiendo de haber enseñado ese directo a Felipe, pero en cuanto deje de dolerme estaré muy orgulloso de él. -

\- Aunque vas a tener ese lado de la cara morado al menos una semana no creo que se vea con la máscara puesta. -

\- Esa era la idea. No quiero cabalgar hasta que la pierna esté recuperada del todo, sin embargo podría surgir una emergencia. -

\- Buen detalle tropezarte con una silla. -

\- Gracias. Son años de práctica haciéndome pasar por tonto. -

Llegaron a la hacienda y encontraron a Felipe esperando en la biblioteca. Miró a Diego con cara de culpabilidad. - No te preocupes, estaré bien. Has hecho tu parte estupendamente. - le dijo Diego sonriendo.

Felipe también le sonrió.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Por lo menos yo. Demasiadas emociones por hoy. - don Alejandro parecía diez años más joven.

\- Creo que se ha divertido mucho. - dijo Diego cuando su padre ya se había ido hacia su dormitorio. - Yo también me voy a dormir. -

Felipe le dijo algo por señas.

Diego rió. - Sí, yo también creo que golpear al alcalde es la parte más divertida. -


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Diego fue a desayunar a la taberna. Tenía el pómulo completamente morado. Victoria se acercó a él y le ofreció un café. Dos de los hombres más corpulentos de los que trabajaban en la hacienda se sentaron en la mesa de al lado.

\- Buenos días Victoria, también tomaré unas tostadas, gracias. -

Victoria miró a los dos vaqueros con preocupación. -¿Los ha enviado tu padre?. - Diego asintió.

\- He estado pensando en ello y no creo que realmente corras peligro. El Zorro no te haría daño. Anoche estaba muy enfadado, pero seguro que ya se le ha pasado. -

\- Eso espero, pero mi padre no está convencido y quiere que me acompañen al menos durante unos días. -

Ella siguió sirviendo cafés. Cuando pasó al lado de Diego él le preguntó si se quería sentar un rato.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo. Estoy ocupada. -

\- Todos tienen café ya y no está muy lleno. Alicia puede ocuparse. - La mirada de Diego habría conmovido a una piedra. Desde luego tuvo efecto sobre Alicia que cogió la cafetera de manos de Victoria según pasaba a su lado.

Victoria se sentó frente a él. Estuvieron unos momentos sin hablar. Luego Diego se dirigió a ella. - Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas algo. - pareció dudar, pero finalmente cogió la mano de Victoria entre las suyas.

\- Lo sé, eres muy amable. - dijo ella sin retirar la mano.

Alicia los miraba sonriendo, pero no dijo nada.

Diego se fue a la oficina de El Guardián a seguir trabajando. Los dos hombres del rancho lo siguieron.

Casi tres semanas después el Zorro capturó a unos ladrones de ganado. Cuando llegó a la plaza dirigió su vista a Victoria, pero ella se giró y volvió a entrar en la taberna. Cuando los soldados salieron con los fusiles el Zorro huyó sin haber cruzado una palabra con ella.

Por la noche vieron al Zorro llamar a la puerta de la taberna. - Victoria, necesito hablar contigo. -

Ella se asomó a la ventana. - Márchate antes de que vengan los soldados. -

Se oyeron gritos de alarma y el Zorro se fue antes de que pudieran atraparlo.

Diego y don Alejandro estaban comiendo en la taberna y Victoria se sentó con ellos cuando la mayoría de las mesas estaban atendidas. Desde su discusión con el Zorro aprovechaba para hablar con ellos si tenía la ocasión. Ella se dio cuenta de la que señora Solís estaba sentada con su marido justo al lado. Casi podía notar la mirada de esa mujer sobre ella, era una de las mayores cotillas del pueblo, y además tenía fama de tener muy buen oído, así que Victoria en lugar de sonreír como otros días, estaba más seria.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por algo?. - Preguntó don Alejandro.

Ella habló en voz baja. - He roto con el Zorro definitivamente. Llevaba días insistiendo en que quería verme, así que ayer estuve hablando con él. Le dije que necesitaba saber que confía en mí. Le pedí que se quitara la máscara. -

Don Alejandro también bajó la voz. - ¿Por fin te dijo quién es?. -

\- No, insistió en que es demasiado peligroso y que estaríamos juntos cuando su lucha termine. -

\- Llevas demasiado tiempo esperando, y no parece que la situación vaya a cambiar. -

\- Pero hay más. Le pedí que al menos me contara como sería nuestra vida cuando pudiéramos estar juntos. Aunque no me dio detalles lo poco que me dijo no me gustó. -

\- Si algún día te casas y tienes familia sería lógico que quisieras dejar de trabajar en la taberna y alguien la llevara por ti. - dijo Diego con suavidad.

\- Puede ser, pero si eso sucede quiero tomar yo la decisión, no que alguien me obligue a hacerlo. - respondió ella triste y decidida al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo nunca te obligaría a abandonar algo que te importa. - dijo Diego. Victoria lo miró pensativa.

\- Nos tenemos que ir ya. - dijo don Alejandro. Diego se levantó tras él, ya sin bastón.

\- Hasta luego Victoria. - se despidió Diego.

Cuando se dirigían a la puerta ella le cogió del brazo. - Espera Diego. -

Él se volvió y la miró con timidez.

\- El Zorro dijo algo más. Está convencido de que sientes algo por mí. -

Él apartó la vista. Ella volvió a hablar. - Quiero saber si es cierto. -

\- ¿Para qué?. No puedo competir. -

\- Pero él y yo hemos roto. -

\- ¿Y eso cambia algo?. Sigo siendo yo, aburrido y cobarde. Seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien que te guste más. -

\- No creo que seas un cobarde. - se acercó a él. - Y respecto a si otro hombre podría gustarme más hay algo que necesito saber. - se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Cuando se separaron él estaba completamente asombrado.

\- Dilo. - Aunque ella hablaba en voz baja la taberna estaba tan silenciosa que casi todos pudieron oírlo.

\- Te quiero. - respondió él con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Pídemelo. -

\- ¿Quieres... casarte conmigo?. -

\- Sí. Me casaré contigo. -

Diego se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Estás segura?. -

Victoria sonrió. - Estoy segura. - dijo despacio.

Diego empezó a ponerse pálido. - Ay Dios mío. - Su padre le acercó una silla alarmado. Diego se desplomó sobre ella y estuvo unos segundos sentado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Victoria también lo miraba entre contenta y preocupada. Don Alejandro se volvió hacia Victoria. - ¿Acabáis de prometeros?. -

\- Eso parece. - dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a Diego.

\- ¡Invito a una ronda! - Gritó don Alejandro dándole una palmada en el hombro a Diego con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriba de la silla.

La celebración improvisada duró hasta después de la cena, pero se terminó cuando don Alejandro los sorprendió besándose en la cocina y arrastró a Diego de vuelta a casa.

En el camino don Alejandro le preguntó. - ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada?. -

\- Fue idea de Victoria, quería que fuera una sorpresa. -

\- Ya. ¿Habéis estado ensayando para que os saliera bien?. -

\- Eh. Bueno fue ella la que tomó casi todas las decisiones, yo solo hice algunas sugerencias. -

\- No has contestado a al pregunta, pero déjalo. Prefiero no saberlo. ¿Cómo has conseguido ponerte tan pálido?, Parecías a punto de desmayarte. -

\- Cuando una persona está bajo una emoción intensa se puede marear. Si no llegas a ponerme una silla casi seguro que me caigo. -

\- No acabo de entenderlo. -

\- Sí que estaba emocionado, así que hice justo lo contrario de lo que se recomienda que hay que hacer en estos casos. Me dejé llevar. -

\- Pero sabías que Victoria te diría que sí. -

\- Y también que si no resultaba convincente la dejaría viuda antes de la boda. -

\- Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. -

Victoria recogía la taberna cuando el alcalde entró.

\- Lo siento, pero ya estoy cerrando. -

\- No vengo por la comida, sino para hablar con usted. Ha sido una escena muy conmovedora. La he disfrutado mucho. -

\- Disculpe, alcalde, pero no sé qué pretende insinuar. -

\- Me parece muy sospechoso que rompa usted con un hombre como el Zorro y se enamore inmediatamente de alguien como de la Vega. -

\- No voy a discutir mis sentimientos con usted. - dijo Victoria manteniéndose fría.

\- ¿Ahora quiere proteger su intimidad?. Quería que todos lo viéramos por alguna razón, y eso me intriga. -¿Qué motivos tiene para actuar así?. -

\- No es asunto suyo. -

\- No me desafíe señorita, el Zorro no vendrá a protegerla esta vez. ¿O todo esto es un engaño y sigue viéndolo a escondidas?. -

\- Ya que le interesa tanto mi vida privada le diré que el Zorro ha demostrado que no es como yo creía. En cambio Diego ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo sin pedir nada a cambio. -

\- Suponiendo que sea cierto sigo sin entender que mostrara usted sus intenciones delante de toda la taberna, con lo fácil que habría sido hablar con don Diego en privado. -

\- Algunos no planeamos todo lo que hacemos y nos dejamos llevar. -

\- Sí, tiene usted fama de temperamental, pero no es lo que estoy viendo ahora mismo. De la Vega no es la clase de hombre que despierta una pasión intensa, sino del tipo que es interesante para formar una familia. - De soto se atusó la barba con una sonrisa. - Entonces es eso, al fin se ha dado cuenta de que quiere un marido en vez de esperar a un bandolero. Tiene sentido. Hace años podría usted haber elegido casi a cualquiera, pero sus posibilidades se van reduciendo con el paso del tiempo. Así que si no puede tener al hombre al que realmente ama. ¿Qué mejor partido que un alguien rico y manejable?. Y ahora él no puede echarse atrás, sobre todo después de lo que ha visto todo el mundo, incluido su padre. -

\- Puede usted creer lo que prefiera. - dijo Victoria sosteniéndole la mirada.

Ignacio de Soto sonrió satisfecho de su sagacidad. La ambición era algo que él podía comprender e incluso respetar. - Buenas noches señorita. -


	5. Chapter 5

Diego llegó a la taberna muy temprano la mañana siguiente.

Victoria sonrió al verlo. - Has madrugado mucho. -

\- No podía esperar para volver a verte. ¿Puedes venir a cenar esta noche?. Tengo que darte algo. -

\- Claro, cenaré con vosotros. -

\- Vendré a buscarte a las ocho. - Se acercó a ella y besó su mano. - Tendrás que traer algo que te dí hace tiempo para que esta vez lo puedas llevar a la vista de todos. - añadió en un susurro.

Victoria estaba impaciente cuando Diego llegó por la tarde. Vio también a Felipe y se volvió hacia Diego, curiosa.

\- Mi padre insiste en que nos acompañe. -

Ella no puedo evitar reírse. Se cogió del brazo que Diego le ofrecía y subió al coche de caballos. Diego se sentó junto a ella mientras Felipe se sentaba delante y cogía las riendas.

\- Lo bueno de Felipe es que puede fingir que no ve casi tan bien como finge que no oye. -

\- Eso no le deja en buen lugar como carabina. -

\- Justo lo que le hace perfecto para el puesto. -

Felipe conducía deliberadamente despacio, mientras Victoria se acurrucó junto a Diego en el asiento tan pronto como se alejaron un poco del pueblo. No fueron por el camino más corto hacia la hacienda, sino que se desviaron media milla al oeste. Se detuvieron frente al mar y Diego se bajó ofreciendo su mano a Victoria.

\- ¿Me acompañas un momento querida?. -

Ella bajó tras él y juntos miraron hacia el mar. Había nubes en el horizonte que se teñían de naranja con el atardecer.

\- ¿Has traído el anillo?. -

Ella buscó en el bolsillo de su falda y le dio el anillo a Diego.

\- Este anillo era de mi madre, pero ahora es tuyo, Victoria, como símbolo de nuestro futuro que por fin puede hacerse realidad. - dijo deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Victoria.

\- Gracias a él tu padre y yo supimos la verdad. Se lo enseñé y él lo reconoció de inmediato. -

\- Entonces me alegro mucho de habértelo dado, aunque en ese momento fuera una mala idea. Es una suerte que descubrierais mi secreto, porque no encontraba la forma de decíroslo. -

\- ¿Por qué dices que no fue buena idea pedirme que me casara contigo?. -

\- Debí quitarme la máscara y pedírtelo como Diego, pero no tuve suficiente valor. -

El sol acabó de ponerse, aunque Diego y Victoria no le prestaron demasiada atención. Felipe carraspeó para llamar su atención y volvieron al coche.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda era ya de noche y don Alejandro les esperaba en la puerta.

\- Felipe. ¿Ahora tú también has empezado a equivocarte de camino?. -

\- Perdona, padre. Le pedí que nos detuviéramos un momento para darle algo a Victoria. -

Don Alejandro vio el anillo y sonrió. - En cualquier caso os ha llevado mucho tiempo. -

\- Bueno sí, además le he estado enseñando a Victoria la posición de Júpiter que está atravesando la constelación de Orión. -

\- Sí, seguro que ha sido fascinante. Venga, vamos a cenar. -

Después de la cena discutieron la fecha de la boda.

\- Ya sé que queréis casaros cuanto antes, pero creo que tres meses es razonable. Los hermanos de Victoria podrán acudir a la boda, y no debemos olvidar que ella debería querer mostrar su triunfo ante todo el mundo. Y no me pongas esa cara, Diego. Este lío es culpa tuya. -

El alcalde interrogaba al cabo Sánchez. Estaba de muy mal humor.

\- Señor, los informes indican que el Zorro ha sido visto hace cinco días en Monterrey. Antes de esto la última vez que se supo de él fue hace mes y medio, en los alrededores de San Juan Capistrano. Hace más de dos meses que no ha sido visto cerca de los Ángeles. -

\- Sí, parece que ya no tiene tanto interés en visitarnos. Seguro que se nos puede ocurrir algún motivo. Retírese. ¡Mendoza!. ¿Dónde estará este inútil?. ¡Mendoza! -

\- A sus órdenes señor alcalde. -

\- Ponga este bando en la plaza inmediatamente. -

A Mendoza no necesitaba esforzarse mucho en el contenido del bando. Había leído documentos similares muchas veces en los últimos años. - No sé si es buena idea, señor alcalde. Ya sabe lo que pasa cuando crea un nuevo impuesto. -

\- ¡Salga de mi vista inmediatamente y haga su trabajo!. -

Victoria leyó el cartel y se dirigió a su taberna. Al poco rato entró en la oficina del alcalde con serenidad.

El sargento se quitó la gorra. - Bu.. buenos días señorita. -

\- Buenos días sargento. Vengo a pagar el nuevo impuesto del alcalde sobre el uso del suelo de la ciudad. ¿Puede decirme cuánto me corresponde?. -

\- Tengo la lista aquí mismo. Su taberna es uno de los edificios más grandes de la plaza, así que serán... 50 pesos. - Mendoza se encogió esperando la inevitable tormenta.

\- Bueno, es mi deber cívico contribuir al bienestar del pueblo, aquí están mis 50 pesos. Necesitaré un recibo. -

\- Por supuesto señorita, ahora mismo le pido al alcalde que se lo firme. -

El sargento llamó a la puerta. - Señor alcalde, la señorita Escalante está aquí. -

El alcalde sonrió y se irguió preparado para el enfrentamiento. - Me extraña no haber oído los gritos. Dígale que puede pasar. -

\- No es necesario, ya ha pagado el impuesto. Viene a pedir el recibo. -

El alcalde estaba estupefacto. - ¿Ha pagado? -

\- Sí, señor alcalde. Dice que quiere un recibo -

\- Se está volviendo como él. -

\- Perdone, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Como quién?. -

\- ¡Como de la Vega!. -

\- Desde luego empieza a hablar como él. Dice que es su deber cívico. Eso suena a algo que diría don Diego. -

\- Dígale que pase. -

\- Señorita Escalante, el alcalde dice que puede pasar a recoger su recibo. -

Ella entró en la oficina del alcalde con la cabeza bien alta. - Gracias alcalde, estoy segura de que mi dinero se invertirá en el bienestar del pueblo. -

El alcalde la miraba sorprendido. - Por supuesto, por supuesto. -

Horas más tarde el alcalde seguía desconcertado por un cambio de actitud tan imprevisto. Se metió en la cama y apagó la lámpara. Al sentarse en la cama oyó un ruido extraño y unos segundos después empezó a salir un humo denso y de olor desagradable.

\- ¡Soldados! -

Tres hombres entraron en su habitación, pero aparte del humo no había nada. Uno de los soldados miró bajo la cama y encontró un recipiente de barro, una cápsula de vidrio rota y un papel doblado y sellado.

\- Alcalde, creo que esto es para usted. -

\- Ábralo. - dijo mientras se apartaba.

El soldado lo abrió con cuidado, pero no pasó nada extraordinario, así que se lo volvió a dar al alcalde. - Aquí dice que es para usted. -

\- Abran la ventana y retírense. -

El alcalde leyó la carta.

_Estimado alcalde._

_Me he dado cuenta de que mi misión aún no ha terminado y puede que nunca lo haga, pero estoy cansado y además no es usted el único que me preocupa, así que voy a cambiar de táctica y me temo que nuestros encuentros van a ser cada vez más escasos._

_He llegado a un acuerdo con la señorita Escalante. Hemos decidido no volver a vernos, pero eso no significa que no me mantenga vigilante. Si algo le sucede a ella o a su familia, incluyendo a su futuro esposo, me lo tomaré como algo personal. Creo que mi opinión acerca de él ha quedado clara, pero si yo he decidido no acabar con ese simulacro de hombre no consentiré que otro haga el trabajo. Considero que la única que tiene derecho a matarlo o lesionarlo gravemente es su futura esposa, conociéndola no pierdo la esperanza. Quiero dejar claro que cualquier maltrato hacia ellos tendrá respuesta, y puede que no sea una bomba de humo inofensiva la próxima vez. _

_Dado que he perdido el cariño de la señorita ya no tendré motivos para entrar en el pueblo a lomos de mi caballo para exhibir mi habilidad con la espada, así que la mayoría de las veces cuando venga lo haré más discretamente. Puede que sea un comerciante que viene a negociar el precio del ganado. Puede que sea un vendedor ambulante. Podría hacerme pasar por un granjero que se acerca un día de mercado. Las posibilidades son casi ilimitadas y como nadie ha sabido nunca quien soy nadie sabrá que estoy aquí. Por supuesto cada vez que venga pagaré el impuesto a los viajeros, no tendrá usted motivos de queja._

_Espero que el dinero que se recauda se utilice en bien del pueblo. He tenido una pequeña charla con don Diego y no me ha costado mucho convencerlo para que vigile de cerca el uso que se da a esos fondos. Es un pedante con la cabeza en las nubes, pero debo reconocer que se le dan bien los números, así que espero poder leer en su periódico los progresos que hace usted con los impuestos. Ya que ha conseguido a Victoria también puede quedarse con la responsabilidad de proteger al pueblo de usted. Doy por hecho que no será necesario crear nuevos impuestos hasta que el dinero que se está recaudando con este último esté bien invertido. _

_Quizá se pregunte usted como va a conseguir don Diego la información necesaria para cumplir con la tarea que le he encargado. La respuesta es que cuento con que usted colabore con él y le de las explicaciones oportunas. Para asegurarme de que usted colabora de buena fe y como he tenido una mala racha he decidido envenenarle. Diría que no es nada personal, pero estaría mintiendo. Si ha leído hasta aquí se estará dando cuenta de que las palabras de esta carta se están empezando a difuminar. Dentro un unos minutos tendrá usted un papel en blanco en sus manos, eso es porque no he escrito la carta con tinta, sino con una sustancia que aunque por sí sola no es venenosa, combinada con otra produce un tipo concreto de locura. Los afectados por ella sufren ceguera intermitente y terribles alucinaciones, pero por otra parte pueden vivir muchos años, así que considero que envenenándole a usted de esa manera no incumpliría mi promesa de respetar la vida humana._

_Supongo que ahora estará usted en una postura incómoda, mirando la carta sin tocarla mientras las letras se desvanecen ante sus ojos. Puede usted cogerla del suelo o de encima de la mesa y continuar leyéndola cómodamente, porque estoy seguro de que el contacto con el veneno ha sido suficiente como para que se acumule en su organismo y ya da igual que absorba un poco más. Eso le deja a usted con dos opciones. Puede irse del pueblo lo más rápidamente posible, sabiendo que la segunda sustancia es muy poco común y no la ingerirá por accidente, o puede usted quedarse aquí y comportarse como el alcalde que los ciudadanos necesitan, en cuyo caso no necesitaré poner el segundo componente en cualquier líquido que pueda llegar a ingerir. Como no he necesitado demasiada persuasión con don Diego es usted el único que se ha expuesto al primer veneno lo suficiente, así que aunque añadiera el segundo producto al suministro del agua del pueblo solo usted sufriría las consecuencias. No digo que vaya a hacer eso, podría ponerlo fácilmente en una botella de vino, en el barril de agua del cuartel… puedo intentarlo tantas veces como quiera hasta conseguir que usted reciba su merecido._

_Con esto me despido de usted a la espera de que no me decepcione. Considéreme al servicio del pueblo._

_Zorro_


	6. Chapter 6

\- Señor alcalde, don Diego pregunta si puede atenderle. -

El alcalde alzó la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando, mientras trataba de disimular su ansiedad. Con voz algo forzada respondió. - Hágale pasar Mendoza, lo estaba esperando. -

Diego entró llevando una cartera en la mano. - Buenos días señor alcalde. -

\- Buenos días don Diego. -

\- Me ha dicho el sargento que me estaba esperando. -

\- Así es. -

\- Entonces. ¿Sabe usted quién me ha pedido que viniera?. -

\- No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo con usted don Diego. Sé que el Zorro le ha amenazado para que venga a vigilar la gestión de los impuestos. -

Diego parecía algo confuso. - Antes de reconocer algo así debo preguntarle si piensa usted detenerme por colaborar con un criminal. -

\- Entiendo que no está usted aquí por su propia voluntad. -

\- Desde luego que no, pero no me atrevo a negarme. Me dijo que los vaqueros del rancho no serían un obstáculo. -

\- ¿Un obstáculo para hacer qué?. -

\- La verdad, señor alcalde, eso tampoco me atreví a preguntárselo. Su espada estaba demasiado cerca de mi cuello. Se coló en mi habitación sin que ninguno de los hombres que vigilaban se diera cuenta de nada. Mi padre estaba furioso, me sorprende que los gritos no se oyeran desde aquí. El Zorro solo me dijo que si me quedaba con Victoria también tenía que quedarme con el trabajo de vigilar el bien del pueblo. -

\- Bien, entonces sugiero que empecemos. Hay mucho que hacer si tiene usted que ponerse al día. -

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué colabora usted. ¿También lo ha amenazado?. -

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?. - dijo de Soto dejando ver su irritación.

\- Bueno, no sería la primera vez que lo hace. -

El alcalde se relajó un poco. - Cierto, la extorsión es uno de los delitos de los que le acuso. -

El alcalde depositó un montón de papeles sobre la mesa. - Aquí tiene los movimientos del último año. Puede usted utilizar aquella mesa. -

\- ¿Todo esto solo es de un año?. -

\- En efecto. Gestionar un pueblo es complicado. -

Diego sacó un lápiz y un papel de su cartera. - Pues será mejor empezar ya si quiero volver a casa antes de la hora de la cena. -

Francisco y Ramón Escalante llegaron juntos cuatro días antes de la boda y se alojaron en la taberna. Esa noche Victoria decidió cerrar pronto para cenar a solas con ellos.

\- Nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de ti. - dijo Francisco. - Has sacado adelante la taberna con tu esfuerzo. -

\- Por no hablar del marido que has encontrado. No vas a necesitar seguir trabajando tan duro y nunca os faltará de nada ni a ti ni a tus hijos si los llegas a tener. - añadió Ramón.

\- Hay algo que me preocupa. He oído rumores acerca de tu boda. - intervino Francisco otra vez. - Algunas personas dicen que te casas con él solo por su dinero y porque sabes que podrás pedirle lo que quieras. -

\- Ya sabes como son los rumores, Francisco. Diego es un buen hombre que me trata con respeto y me quiere. Reconozco que fui algo infantil al enamorarme de el Zorro, pero ahora sé que es mejor un marido en el que pueda confiar. -

\- Si él te acepta no tengo nada que decir. - dijo Ramón.

\- Diego conoce mi pasado y eso no le ha impedido pedir mi mano. - Se volvió hacia Francisco que seguía serio. - Os puedo asegurar a los dos que seré fiel a Diego y trataré de quererlo como merece. -

\- Hay muchos rumores de cambios. Es muy posible que California pase a formar parte de Méjico. ¿Si hay algún peligro crees que podrá protegeros a ti y a vuestros hijos?. -

\- Una espada no es la única forma de solucionar los problemas. Estoy segura de que tiene bastantes recursos como para afrontar cualquier crisis. Es el hombre más inteligente que conozco. -

\- Excepto con las mujeres, que por lo visto es bastante ingenuo. - rió Ramón.

\- Ya, pero no va a tener que preocuparse nunca más. Si alguna se le acerca con malas intenciones se las verá conmigo. - Los tres rieron.

El día de la boda Victoria salió de la taberna del brazo de su hermano Francisco. Caminaron la escasa distancia hasta la iglesia. A Francisco le sorprendió ver soldados alrededor de la iglesia y en las azoteas de dos de los edificios de la plaza.

\- ¿Esperan que el Zorro se presente en tu boda?. -

\- Supongo que sí. -

\- Pero tú no crees que vaya a venir. -

\- Rompimos y no he vuelto a verlo. Creo que ha pasado página. - Francisco la miró suspicaz. - No hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy segura. -

Diego la esperaba en el altar, acompañado por su tía Esperanza. Si su madre viviera habría sido la madrina de boda, acompañando a su hijo junto al altar, y tanto Diego como su padre notaban su ausencia. Tampoco el padre de Victoria podía ser el padrino, pero por suerte ella podía contar con su hermano mayor.

Los novios leyeron las palabras del libro de oraciones, prometiendo amarse y respetarse, y acoger a sus hijos. Don Alejandro aportó las trece monedas de plata que simbolizaban los bienes que los esposos compartirían. Luego Diego puso en el dedo de Victoria el anillo que había pertenecido a su madre y a continuación Victoria puso un sencillo aro de oro en el dedo de Diego.

El alcalde se encontraba en la cuarta fila de la iglesia. Don Alejandro había insistido en invitarlo y ni Diego ni sorprendentemente Victoria se habían opuesto. Pasar tiempo trabajando con don Diego le había confirmado su inteligencia y su habilidad, aunque a veces le parecía ver en él algo más. La ausencia de el Zorro le había permitido centrarse en la gestión del pueblo y la ayuda de don Diego le estaba resultando útil para que sus habitantes empezaran a mostrarle más respeto. Estaba convencido de que había dedicado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo a capturar a un bandido en lugar de tratar de granjearse la amistad de los caballeros locales. Quizá esta boda pudiera ser un nuevo comienzo también para él. Los de la Vega eran influyentes y fáciles de manipular… sí, quizá era hora de pasar página.

Durante la celebración Victoria bailaba con Diego, y sus hermanos estaban sentados en una de las mesas que se habían colocado cerca de la pared dejando sitio en el centro. Ambos habían bebido bastante.

\- ¿Alguna vez la habías visto tan contenta?. -

\- No desde que éramos niños. -

\- Es curioso, yo solo la he visto mirar así a otro hombre. Y llevaba una máscara. -

\- Diego no está tan mal cuando no se está tropezando con los muebles. Se enfrentó a el Zorro por ella. -

\- Bueno, el Zorro lo tiró al suelo de un puñetazo, según nos contó no fue una gran pelea. -

\- Pero consiguió a Victoria, así que salió ganando. Lo que me extraña es que recuerdo a Diego cuando éramos niños y jugábamos juntos. Era muy diferente. -

\- Quizá Victoria sepa que es más de lo que aparenta. -

Se miraron el uno al otro. - ¿Alguna vez has pensado que él pudiera ser el Zorro?. -

\- ¿Diego?. ¿El Zorro?. - Se miraron y se echaron a reír a carcajadas. - ¡No!. -


End file.
